Basement Killing
Basement Killing is 11th mission of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. It is the 1st of three parts of the hit on Charlie Sidjan. Target: 'Charlie Sidjan Mission briefing ''47 — this is Agency, Diana here. So far no news on Father Vittorio, but we got a neat little mission for you in Malaysia. In Kuala Lumpur, you will find the headquarters of a very talented hacker and kleptology expert, Charlie Sidjan — he has managed to steal an extremely valuable piece of software. It works as a key signature in military software, and was until recently the exclusive property of the US government. With this nifty piece of software in the hands of an adversary, any incoming missile will be detected as American, which renders an otherwise clever missile shield worthless. Our client wants to retrieve this piece of code and exterminate Charlie Sidjan and all records of this code. He is running his business under cover of a company called Carniwarez Inc. Computer Systems. Their network is completely sealed off and inaccessible. Your objective is to assassinate Charlie Sidjan and place a small dongle on the main server of Carniwarez Inc. Computer System. This device will allow outside access to the systems. There are guards with intercoms everywhere, closed circuit surveillance of all areas and elevators, metal detectors and reinforced steel doors with electronic locks. Your target is in the 2nd basement. Continue from there with the direct elevator to Carniwarez main office. You will have to shut down some of the surveillance systems by the elevator. The only visual ID we got is the footage of Charlie. It's from his 6th birthday. From what we know, you should be able to recognize him from this. Get your equipment in locker no 137. Find Charlie Sidjan in the basement area. Kill him and access Carniwarez by the direct elevator. Objectives * Find and kill Charlie in the basement. * Disable the surveillance system for the direct elevator Maps Basement_Killing_Ground_Floor_Map.jpg|Ground Floor Map Basement_Killing_Basement_Map.jpg|Basement Map Basement_Killing_Lower_Basement_Map.jpg|Lower Basement Map Weapons * Fire axe - Inside the fire department. * Beretta 9mm Pistol - Carried by all of the guards. * 9mm Pistol SD - Inside locker 137. * Desert Eagle - Inside the security department. Disguises *'''Suit: The normal suit got the player around the lobby, but that's about it. *'Policeman': Remember, the police wore a purple beret, unlike some basement guards, who wore a black one. This disguise was quite useful, but not recommended as their cover may be blown. *'Basement guard': Some people in the basement appeared as enemies on the map. They wore black berets. The player may not have been allowed out of the basement wearing this, plus actually getting one was difficult. *'Fireman': This disguise was probably the most useful, since it allowed the player to go pretty much anywhere and still carried their guns and an axe. *'Pizza Boy': Similar to the fireman disguise, except not allowed to carry weapons. *'Staff': Same as suit Video Trivia *The room in the 2nd basement where the target is full of junk food scattered around the floor, walking on the chips will make noise, if the target hears it, he will look behind him and may see 47 and then ring the alarm. es:Asesinato_en_el_sótano Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions Category:Article stubs